Electronic visual display technologies, such as interferometric modulator displays (IMODs) use constructive and destructive interference to reflect selective wavelengths of light. In some instances, each pixel included in a display may be composed of a MEMS-like device with a top and bottom reflector that have a bi-stable configuration. In the on-state, the distance between the top and bottom electrode of the reflector is such that the pixel may reflect either a red, blue, or green wavelength of light. In the off-state, the pixel may not reflect any light in the visible spectrum. This display technology may provide for visibility in high ambient light conditions and low-power operation, since no backlight is needed for and the display may maintain its state without periodic refreshing.
However, low-power operation and the image reproduction at high fidelity may have some shortcomings. For example, each pixel may be implemented as a binary switch, thus being capable of producing a single color by reflecting a specific wavelength of light, or not reflecting any light. Further, the switch may need to continuously switch (e.g., pulse with modulation) to reproduce colors in the visible spectrum.